Solitaire (Klondike)
Solitaire, also known as Patience, is a single player card game. It played with a standard 52 card deck. The game is mostly impossible to solve helping to make it one of the most played card game. Its simplisity to set up and play have made it very common all over the world. Haw To Play Setting up: Shuffle the cards and make a row of 7 cards. The first card, to the far left, in the row should be face up while the remaining 6 should be face down. On the next row, place the first card face up under the 2nd card from the left. The following cards to the right should be face down. Continue like this until all the piles have a face up card at the top. The layout is known as the spread. Playing: The 4 aces are placed separately above the spread in a part known as the foundation. From there see from the spread if you can move any cards to the foundation starting with aces and then any cards that can be built from them (the cards must be from the same suit as the bottom ace). You can also move cards around in the spread. The cards can only be moved if the card is face up and is being moved to a pile with a higher value and of the opposite colour, for example, a RED 6 can only be placed on a pile that has a BLACK 7 at the top. The kings can be moved to a pile with no cards present. When you move a card with a face down card below it you have to turn it face up. When you have made all possible moves, take 3 cards from the deck and place the away from the spread all face up in a pile. Then see if the first card can be placed in the spread. If not place a fervor 3 cards on top. Scoring: This game is to be played over 5 rounds. A round ends when it becomes impossible to move any cards. To get your score count all the cards in the foundation from each round to make your score. History The origins of solitaire are unknown. Some have speculated that the fanciful layouts in solitaire originated with the layouts of tarot cards, long used for divination and fortune-telling. The first printed references appeared in the late 1700's in northern Europe, and the game arrived in France in the early 1800's. Napolean Bonaparte was reported to have spent time playing the game during his exile at St. Helena in 1816, and solitaire (or patience as it is knonw in Europe) became a popular pastime among the French population soon thereafter. Many of the terms used in solitaire (e.g. tableau) and indeed many names of solitaire games (e.g. Rouge et Noir, La Belle Lucie, Coquette, etc.) are of French origin, and many of the early books on the subject are from France. ' The earliest English publications include Lady Codogan's Illustrated Games of Patience in 1874, William Dick's Games of Patience in 1883, and Professor Hoffman's Illustrated Book of Patience Games in 1892. In America, Lady Cadogan's Illustrated Games of Solitaire or Patience appeared in 1914. Among more recent publications, The Complete book of Solitaire and Patience Games by Albert Morehead and Geoffrey Mott-Smith, first published in 1949, and still in print to this day, and David Parlett's Penguin Book of Patience are the most popular and authoritative references to solitaire games.' ' Today, solitaire remains a beloved pastime for many people. It's requirements - a deck of cards, a flat surface, and a few rules - are simple enough that nearly anyone can play. Solitaire is a simple pleasure that harkens back to a time when the world was less complicated and hurried. Solitaire, whether played the old-fashioned way (by hand) or on the latest computer, is a great stress-reliever and mind exercise, more popular now than ever before.' Windows: Solitaire first appeared on a Windows computers in 1990 on the Windows 3.0. A man named Wes Cherry created the game in 1989 but received no royalties from it. The cards were designed buy Susan Kare who had previously worked from Apple but had moved to NeXT as a designer which worked with company’s such as Microsoft and IBM. Microsoft made the game to help people learn how to uses a Graphical User Interface Operating System as most people were used to old terminals. They picked this game because of its drag and drop personality. Category:Single Player Category:Short Category:Easy